


Asking For Help

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: Sometimes asking for help is the bravest move you can make, you don't have to go it alone.





	1. Chapter 1

This is for #Am4Ever who wanted a little back story to how Granger and Hetty actually got together, and a heads up for #CountryGirlUk56, I got your message too and I am working on something for you too, I haven’t forgotten lovely xx  
…  
NCIS LA  
Hetty/Granger  
…  
Hetty Lange was never one to take orders, from anyone. Even when it came to her own health, she always refused the help of her friends, her colleagues. She was as stubborn as they came, always thinking she could just bounce back from any situation she was put in. Even when she’d been shot, she refused to let a little thing like a bullet keep her down. The last thing her doctor had told her was that she was to rest for at least the next four weeks, but Hetty being Hetty knew that wouldn’t be happening. Just the idea of sitting doing nothing for the next four weeks was torture to her. She’d spent the good part of the day, going over reports that Nell had sneaked her way, doing a few conference calls with Director Vance before deciding to clear out some of the paperwork in her office. She went over to get the stool she used to give her the extra height she needed to get things from her bookcase, reaching up to get a few old files to shred, she lost her balance, falling from the stool. Even though the stool wasn’t by any means high, the fall itself had caused Hetty to let out a cry of pain, attempting to sit up and feeling a sharp pain go up her side. She lifted her blouse to see the dark red stain beginning to appear, getting bigger and bigger by the second. At first she thought she’d be okay until she began to move over to her desk to sit down, drops of blood falling on her wooden floors, panic beginning to set in.  
…  
Owen Granger sat at the bar and ordered a large scotch, the bartender giving him a sympathetic look.  
“Long hun?”  
“Something like that.”  
“That boss of yours driving you crazy again huh?”  
“What, oh well…she has her moments.”  
“You haven’t been in for a while, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”  
“Why would I do that Sammy.”  
“Well, I know I kind of freaked you out the other week when I asked you out.”  
“You didn’t, it had just been a long day and I wasn’t thinking clearly.”  
“How is she…the little lady.”  
“Henrietta?”  
“Is that her name, she seems to have all you men handled anyway.”  
“She’s…doing okay.”  
“Callen said she was injured, I hope it wasn’t too bad. She seemed nice.”  
“Nice? That’s one word for her, also annoying, can’t take help when she’s offered it, demanding.”  
Granger looked at the way Sammy was watching him, before he smiled at her.  
“Sorry, she’s just being bloody stubborn at the minute. The doctor told her to rest and…”  
“She won’t, yeah she seemed the type.”  
“She never let’s anyone help her.”  
“Mmmm, now who does that remind me off.”  
“She’s been like that for all the years I’ve known her.”  
“How long have you known her anyway?”  
“A good twenty-five years.”  
“Wow, that’s long…you good friends?”  
“Friends? No, I’d say we suffer each other.”  
“Okay then…large scotch coming up.”  
“Thanks Sammy.”  
He waited for her to prepare his drink, taking some peanuts from the basket in front of him, taking out his phone when he heard it ringing.  
“No rest for the wicked.” Sammy smiled as she passed him his drink.  
“The life of an NCIS Agent.” He joked.  
He saw Hetty’s name coming up on the screen, shaking his head before he finally answered.  
“Henrietta what a surprise.” He smile as Sammy came over to him, laughing.  
“Owen.”  
Granger heard the shakiness in her voice as she spoke to him, nowing right away that something wasn’t quite right. He signalled to Sammy to stop laughing before his face turned very serious.  
“Henrietta, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I…I know I said I didn’t need your help, any of you but I…”  
“It’s okay, what’s happened.”  
“I’ve had a bit of fall and I…”  
“A fall, how?”  
“That’s not important right now.”  
“She okay?” Sammy asked.  
“Not sure.” He whispered.  
“Owen, I’m bleeding and it looks bad. Could you come over please.”  
He heard the panic in her voice and knew how hard it was for her to ask for his help but the one thing he’d never do was refuse her.  
“Okay, listen to me. I don’t want you to move an inch okay. I mean it, stay exactly where you are, don’t do any more damage to yourself thatn you already have.”  
“I’m sorry Owen I…”  
“Don’t worry, I’m on my way. I’ll be there soon.”  
Owen hung up his phone and took out a twenty and passed it to Sammy.  
“Sorry Sammy, I’m going to have to go.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“Like I said before, she’s stubborn. She’s obviously over did things.”  
“Maybe you should call an ambulance.”  
“She’d kill me, I’m going to head over there. Sorry for the short stay, maybe another time.”  
“Sure, no worries. I hope she’s okay.”  
“I’m sure she will be, night Sammy.”  
Granger got up and left, leaving Sammy to regret not asking him out again. As Granger made his way to his car, he dialled the number of Hetty’s doctor and informed her that he was bringing her back in, starting the engine, he sat for a few seconds, worry filling him before he pulled out and made his way to her home.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Granger pulled up outside Hetty's home, turning off the engine and quickly getting out before making his way towards the house. He was about to knock but stopped himself, instead deciding to try the door, happy to find it unlocked. He made his way inside, closing it gently behind him before he made his way down the long hallway.

"Henrietta…it's Owen, where are you?"

Hetty heard the familiar voice, relief rushing through her before she finally spoke.

"I'm in the office Owen."

She winced as she spoke, the pain radiating through her entire body. She heard the footsteps getting closer, looking up when they suddenly came to a stop. Granger stood in the doorway for a few seconds, seeing how pale she looked as she held her side. He came over, and around the desk, spotting the small pool of blood that had begun to from at her feet. He knelt down beside her, his hand coming to rest on the side of her chair while the other found it's way to her free hand.

"Jesus Henrietta, you just refuse to follow doctors orders don't you. What happened?"

"Owen don't start, please."

"I'm not starting, I just want to know what happened…talk to me?"

"I was trying to get some files from the top shelf, I fell."

"Okay, well I'm not gonna lecture you but, you're an idiot."

Hentietta tried to laugh and instead let out a pained noise as she held herself tighter.

"Right, I think we better get you to the hospital, I called your doctor and told her I was bringing you in."

"Oh bugger, another lecture."

"Well what do you expect, why the hell can't you just let people help you, you are so bloody stubborn when you want to be."

"Look who's talking."

"Okay, fair point."

Granger got to his feet, before he left her for a few moments and returned with a kitchen towel.

"Move you hand Henrietta."

Hetty did as she was told, blood escaping as she moved her hand. She let out a small gasp, Granger noticing the fear in her eyes before he quickly applied the pressure to her wound with the towel, hearing the pained noise from her as he did so.

"It's okay, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's…fine."

"Put you hand back, keep the pressure on it for me."

Hetty did as he told her, watching him closely as he came to her side, his arm going around her waist, while his other hand took hold of her arm, helping her to her feet.

"Owen…"

"It's okay, you'll be fine. We'll take it slowly, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, I could always carry you to the car."

"Don't you bloody dare, I'm more than capable of walking."

Granger rolled his eyes at her, as they made their way slowly to his car, he opened the passengers door and helped Hetty to sit down. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to get comfortable, waiting for Granger to get inside.

…

Granger drove as carefully as he could to the hospital, trying not to cause any more discomfort to Hetty. He looked her way, every now and again, seeing the blood seeping through the towel. He could see by the expression on her face that she was scared, though she'd never tell him. He pulled in to the first parking space he could find before going around to the passengers side and taking Hetty's seatbelt off. Her eyes were closed tightly as she took some steady breathes.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm, just hurts a little."

"A little or a lot?"

"Owen."

"The truth Hetty?"

"It's killing me, is that what you want to hear."

"Lets get you inside."

Hetty felt Owen's strong hands around her waist once again as he helped her gently out of the car, his arm never leaving her back for fear she'd collapse. As they walked in to the hospital, Hetty spotted her doctor, Ariana Bodman…a tall brunette, hazel eyes and very professionally dressed Granger thought to himself. Ariana stopped talking to her colleague when she saw Hetty entering, rushing over to her.

"Can I get a chair over here please…NOW."

Before Hetty knew what what happening, there was a young nurse behind her, helping her in to a wheelchair.

"Is this really necessary?" Hetty asked.

"Completely, get her in to room four right away Sara."

"Yes doctor."

The nurse wheeled Hetty down the corridor and in to room four as Granger and Ariana followed behind. The nurse left before Ariana closed the door behind her and went back to tend to Hetty. She knelt down in front of her, spotting the blood soaked towel she was holding close to her.

"May I."

Hetty could only nod her head as the pain began to get worse. Ariana carefully removed the towel from Hetty's grasp, her eyes going wide as blood began to escape from her wound.

"Jesus…okay, Hetty I need to get you on the bed and lie down for me okay."

"Fine."

"You need a hand?" Granger asked.

"That would be great, thank you."

Between Granger and Ariana, they carefully got Hetty on to the bed, a pained noise escaping her lips as she was gently eased back on to the pillows. Granger could see she was beginning to worry, moving closer and taking tight hold of her hand in his, a small smile on his lips as she looked up at him, squeezing his hand as a thank you. Ariana went to the drawers and brought out some wipes and gauze to try and clean up some of the blood so that she could examine Hetty properly. Hetty winced when Ariana touched her, nausea making itself known.

"Ariana I…"

"Henrietta what is it?" Granger asked.

"Talk to me Hetty, what's going on?" Ariana asked.

" I think I'm going to be sick."

Ariana quickly turned, grabbing one of the sick bowls behind her, as Hetty sat up. Ariana just managed to put the bowl under the older woman before she was sick. Granger found himself running a warm hand up and down Hetty's back to comfort her, her free hand still holding on tightly to his arm.

"Is this normal, the nausea?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, she may have caught an infection from the wound, or she could have caused some more damage to herself when she fell. I'm going to do an ultrasound and see what's going on in there. Hetty, just try to relax okay, I'll find out what's going on here, you may need to go back in to surgery to repair the damage you may have gained when you fell."

"More surgery?"

"What's you name?"

"Sorry, Granger…Owen."

"It's not a certainty Owen, just a possibility. I'll avoid surgery if I can. I'll do the ultrasound and take some blood, then we can see what we're dealing with. I'll be back shortly, get some rest."

As Ariana left, Hetty placed the bowl to the side before looking up at Granger who still hand his hand on her back.

"Owen, what have I done?"

"Hey come on Henrietta, this was an accident."

"I was a bloody idiot."

"Well yes but…you can't change who you are."

Granger tried to joke but could see right away that it fell on deaf ears. He took hold of her hand before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You'll be okay, she seems to know her stuff. You'll get through this and I'll be right here with you, I promise."

For the first time in years, Hetty felt she could really trust and rely on the man sitting in front of her.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Owen stayed with Hetty, still holding her hand when Ariana came back in to the room with the machine. Owen felt Hetty grip on to him a little tighter when Ariana came back in. Terrorists, murderer she could handle but hospitals scared her.  
“Okay Hetty, lie back just a little bit more for me.”  
Owen got of the bed, but stayed close to Hetty as she did as Ariana instructed.  
“Are you still feeing sick?”  
“A little.”  
Ariana got some wiped and removed some more blood from Hetty’s side before she applied a small amount of gel and began to run the ultrasound machine. Hetty looked up at Granger, worry in her eyes as Granger looked back at her.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get you through this.” He winked.  
“Okay Hetty, you have a small amount of fluid around your lungs, I#d say from the fall and you do have an infection. I’m sorry but I’m going to have to take you back in to surgery.”  
“Is that really necessary?”  
“Hetty we need to remove the fluid and stop this bleeding, I can’t do that unless I open you up.”  
Hetty closed her eyes tightly as Ariana spoke.  
“It will only take about and hour and then I’ll have you back in the room.”  
“Will I have to stay here?”  
“For a few days.”  
“Do I have too.”  
“Henrietta for god sake, look at what happened the last time you convinced them to send you home.”  
“He’s right, we can’t afford to send you home again. You might do even more damage next time.”  
“I was on my own but if Owen stayed with me, couldn’t you think about allowing me to leave?”  
“Why don’t we get the surgery out of the way first and then…we can at least discuss it, however, I’m not promising anything. I will think about it, I promise.”  
“Thank you.”  
Ariana left to prep for Hetty’s surgery as Granger looked down at Hetty, a raised eyebrow in her direction.  
“Don’t look at me like that, you’d really refuse to look after me for a few days?” She asked.  
“Of course not, I just wish for once, you’d do as the doctor says. She is a medic for a reason you know, she knows what she’s talking about.”  
“These places scare me, I can’t stay here for longer than I have too, please Owen.”  
“Of course I’ll stay with you, just promise me you’ll do as they say this time, no work, no nothing….just plenty of rest.”  
“I promise.”  
Ariana walked back in, carrying a syringe in her hand and over to Hetty.  
“Okay Hetty, this will make you sleepy and when you wake up, this will all be over.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Hey, you’ll be okay…you’re in safe hands, I swear.” She smiled.  
Hetty only nodded as Ariana injected the syringe in her arm, a few moments later Hetty was out for the count.  
“Okay everyone, lets get this woman in to surgery now please.”  
Owen stood back as they wheeled Hetty away, Ariana turning back to Granger.  
“It won’t be too long, an hour tops.” She said.  
“Just look after her, is it okay to just wait here?”  
“Sure, there’s a coffee machine at the end of the hall and a vending machine, in case you get hungry, we’ll be back soon.”  
“Thanks.”  
Granger watched Ariana leave before he took a seat in the chair where the bed had been, leaning back as he waited for Hetty’s return.  
…  
Two hours later, Hetty was wheeled back inside, Ariana came in behind the porter to see Granger asleep in the chair. She came over, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“Owen…”  
Granger heard his name, opening his eyes to see Hetty back and Ariana beside him.  
“Oh, I must have fell asleep.” He groaned.  
“It’s okay, I’m sorry, we took a little longer than expected.”  
Granger looked up at Hetty who was still unconscious before he tuned back to Ariana.  
“Is she okay?”  
“She is now, the bleeding began to get a little worse when we removed the fluid from her lungs but I managed to get her clamped and the bleeding back under control. She’s going to be just fine.” She smiled.  
“Thanks, I know she can be a handful.”  
“Ha well, she certainly wouldn’t be Hetty if she wasn’t.”  
“You known her long.”  
“About five years, I took over when Doctor Feldman took another position in England.”  
“I see, so…how long before she wakes up?”  
“It shouldn’t be too long, she’ll be a little groggy but she’s be fine.”  
“I don’t know how to thank you.”  
“Just make sure she takes better care of herself.”  
“So, you’ll let her go home.”  
“I want here just for a few days, I want to be absolutely sure everything went well with the surgery and if it has then yes, I will allow her to go home, just so long as I know you’ll be there with her.”  
“I won’t let her out of my sight, not this time.”  
“Good, did you have something to eat and drink?”  
“Eh no, I couldn’t, not until I knew Henrietta was okay.”  
“Why don’t I go and get you something from the canteen, much better than the vending machines.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“If you’re going to make sure she looks after herself then it’s the least I can do, it will stop me worrying, I’ll be back in a bit.”  
Granger watched Ariana leave before he turned his attentions back to Hetty, taking hold of her hand as she slept.  
“Bloody woman.” He smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
…  
By the end of the week, Ariana gave her permission for Hetty to finally go home, the older woman had never been so relieved in her life, and knowing Owen would be there with her, somehow eased her mind that little bit more. As they drove back to Hetty’s home, she chose that time to have a little nap, Owen glancing over at her every now and again to make sure she was okay. When he pulled in to her driveway, he turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt before coming around to the passengers side, kneeling down when he opened the door.  
“We’re here sleepyhead.” He said, grinning at her.  
Hetty slowly opened her eyes, giving him a strange look.  
“You shouldn’t smile like that, you’ll scare the kids.”  
“Oh haha very funny. You want me to carry you in?”  
“Try it and I’ll shoot you myself Owen, I’m more than capable of walking on my own two feet.”  
Owen didn’t reply, instead stood up and stepped aside as she got out of the car, he closed the door behind her and stayed close to her as they made their way inside the house. The heat hit her almost immediately, feeling so glad to finally be home. As they walked through to the front room, she notice the blankets, the books and dvd’s sitting on her table.  
“What’s all this?” She asked.  
“Preparation for your recovery, we have to keep you occupied while you heal.”  
“You’ve already been in my home.”  
“Well it’s not the first time as you and I both know.”  
“Yes but it is the first time without me actually here with you?”  
“I was just making sure we had everything we need while you recover so that I wouldn’t have to keep going out to get things.”  
“I can be left alone for an hour or so you know.”  
“Yeah nice try but I’m not taking any chances with you, I promised your Doctor I wouldn’t leave your side until you were better and I plan to stick to it.”  
“I’m not going to win this am I?”  
“There’s no winning, just do as you’re told and we’ll be fine, okay?”  
“Fine.”  
“Good, now I’ll go get us some coffee and you make yourself comfortable on the sofa.”  
…  
Owen stayed true to his word and spent every waking moment by Hetty’s side, they read together, watched some old classic films together, ate together. Hetty couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed living with someone, it was nice and she hated to admit that she was getting better and better everyday and couldn’t deny she’d miss Owen being there when he went back to his own home. She was lost in her thoughts when he passed her a small whiskey. He knew she’s been worrying about him leaving when he said that Ariana had been happy with her progress and that she’d be able to return to work the following week. He had enjoyed his time with her, they’d gotten a lot closer and he couldn’t deny the feelings he had been having for her since she had been taken in to surgery that day.  
“What are you thinking about Henrietta?”  
“Mmmm, oh nothing much.”  
“Liar, talk to me. What’s on your mind?”  
“I was just thinking that…these last few weeks have been, good.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”  
“You’ve been so good to me Owen, giving up your own time to take care of me, the way I’ve treated you in the past…I don’t deserve it.”  
“I always gave as good as I got, we were good friends once and then…I don’t even know what happened…we just drifted.”  
“You allowed the power of your job to go to your head, I’m not saying I didn’t either before you start on me. We lost track along the way of what was more important, because of out egos and our goals in life…our friendship suffered.”  
“When you were taken in to surgery…it, scared me.”  
“Me too.”  
“No I mean, I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.”  
“Owen I…”  
“I know you feel something too Henrietta, all these weeks of spending every waking minute together…it’s brought a lot of things…feelings to the surface.”  
Hetty put down the glass she had been holding before turning to Owen, looking him directly in the eyes.  
“No one has ever cared for me the way you have, don’t get me wrong…Mr Callen and the others probably would, but being me…I’m proud.”  
“Just a bit.”  
“You don’t let me get away with anything, or hide away my problems. You’re not afraid to stand your ground with me, I need that in my life, someone who isn’t afraid to speak their mind.”  
“Henrietta…”  
“I don’t really know why you feel the way you do about me, that lovely woman at the bar, she’s always had feelings for you.”  
“Perhaps, but they’re not reciprocated.”  
“Why chose someone like me, over someone like her.”  
“Because you’re everything she isn’t. She has no ambition, she does what anyone tells her too. I don’t want someone like that, I want someone who will argue with me, stand their ground, she won’t…she also doesn’t have the history with me that you do, there’s nothing you don’t know about me, you get me. You don’t have to say yes to anything here, I just think you should at least know how I feel. I don’t say this to just anyone, but I do love you, what you chose to do with that, that’s up to you.”  
Hetty sat quietly for a few moments before she felt Granger take her hand in his.  
“Could we just keep it as just us for a little while, I don’t think I’m quite ready to tell our little family just yet.”  
“So that’s a yes then is it, because I didn’t quite hear the actual words too…”  
“Oh bugger….I love you too…alright?”  
“We can keep this between us as long as you want too, I won’t rush you in to anything.”  
“Thank you Owen, and thank you for taking such good care of me these last few weeks.”  
“It was worth it, for this moment.”  
Hetty made a small noise as Granger moved in and kissed her softly on the lips. For now….just the two of them was enough…for both of them.  
…  
Fin


End file.
